Countdown to Final Crisis Vol 1 3
| NextIssue = | Editor1_1 = Mike Carlin | Editor1_2 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Writer1_1 = Paul Dini | Writer1_2 = Sean McKeever | Writer1_3 = Keith Giffen | Penciler1_1 = Freddie E. Williams II | Inker1_1 = Freddie E. Williams II | Colourist1_1 = Pete Pantazis | Letterer1_1 = Ken Lopez | Quotation = You had the New Gods murdered, Darkseid. And now going after Jimmy? The way I see it...it's well past time for me to put you down. | Speaker = Superman | StoryTitle1 = Owned | Synopsis1 = Inside the Hall of Justice, Kyle Rayner, alias Green Lantern, and Donna Troy, alias Wonder Girl, try to explain everything that's going on to Red Arrow. Wonder Girl tells him that Mary Marvel has turned evil, the Atom is missing, and Darkseid is going to kill Jimmy Olsen. Forager tells the team that they're wasting time, and that Olsen's life is at stake. Red Arrow asks how Darkseid has suddenly come into the picture, but Wonder Girl frustratedly tells him to forget about everything except Olsen, and that Olsen is the key. Elsewhere, Darkseid taunts Jimmy as he and Mary Marvel prepare to kill Olsen. Mary tells Jimmy that Darkseid is about to beat the hell out of his vital organs, and a voice from behind comments on Mary's new regular use of swear words due to her being under Darksied's control. Darkseid turns to see the source of the statement, and Superman punches him, telling Mary that she could use a better role model. Forager also arrives, and tends to Jimmy. Superman tells Jimmy that Red Arrow called them in, and that Forager helped track Jimmy down. Darkseid gets up from the crater he created on impact with the ground, and asks Superman if he's come alone. He tells Superman that he expected the entire Justice League to attack him all at once, but Superman replies that they'd just be getting in his way, and that he's decided to put a stop to Darkseid once and for all. Darkseid, amused, blasts the ground under Superman with his Omega Beams, beginning the fight. Superman asks Jimmy why his new defensive powers aren't working, and Jimmy tells him that Darkseid turned them off. As Forager gets Jimmy safely away from the flying debris, Mary confronts them. Meanwhile, Superman and Darkseid continue trading blows, and Superman comments on how weak Darkseid's Omega Beams are. Darkseid grabs ahold of him and tells him that he only meant to bring Superman close enough to finish him, but Superman blasts him in the eyes with his heat vision, burning him. With Darkseid stunned, the Man of Steel grabs his face, and slams him into the ground head-first. Darkseid blasts Superman off of him, and gets up, very angry that Superman laid hands on him. Superman flies at him, and begins punching him again. Meanwhile, Forager dodges the crushing blows of Mary Marvel. Mary surges using the energy in her body, and a blinded Forager gets shocked and flies off of Mary. Mary turns to finish Jimmy, but Wonder Girl arrives, and drops out of the sky, landing on top of Mary, knocking her into the ground. Mary gets up to face her, Green Lantern, Vixen, and Black Canary. While Jimmy runs off to tend to Forager, the League members attacks Mary all at once. Superman punches Darkseid again, sending him flying. He lands, but quickly recovers, and stands again. Superman flies at him, telling him to keep fighting, but Darkseid tells him that he's growing tired of their fight, and he blasts his Omega Beams at Superman again, who barely dodges. Meanwhile, Jimmy wakes the unconscious Forager, and she warns him on the incoming Omega Beams. He turns to see them right behind him, and he begins running. However, Jimmy can't outrun Darksied's beams for long, and they soon hit him, and completely disintegrate him. However, when the smoke clears, Jimmy isn't disintegrated, but he's been turned red by the beams Darksied then exerts more control over Jimmy, and Jimmy turns green, and his body begins turning into kryptonite. Superman begins weakening, and Darkseid zaps him with his Omega Beams again. Superman lands next to Jimmy, who can't move. Inside Jimmy, the Atom works hard to try and shut down the device inside of him that Darksied's using to control him. Outside, Darkseid stands next to Superman's lifeless form and Jimmy, and watches Mary tear the heroes apart. Inside Jimmy, the Atom finally breaks the device, and his swarmed by tiny little robot bugs. Outside, Jimmy stops radiating kryptonite, and begins changing. Darkseid turns, and faces the towering form of Jimmy Olsen, who's new powers have finally worked. He's now a giant, reptilian version of himself, and he's ready to battle Darkseid. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}